The Machinations of Nicole Ashtale
by SupahDrivah1234
Summary: A re-imagining of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya," this tale follows the narrations of Eu and the exploits of his childhood friend, Nicole Ashtale. As Eu begins his school year, things become stranger and stranger when he joins the SOUL Team, led by Ashtale herself. Yet the more he seems to think he understands everything that's happening, the more things don't go his way...


The Machinations of Nicole Ashtale

By Victorio Osaria

* * *

**This is a new fanfiction that is based off of an idea that came to me during my multi-genre writing classes. I wanted to make an episodic series that was a re-imagining of one of my favorite anime/manga/light novel series, _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. This is based on my ideas on a script for a web-series, which I will be writing concurrently with this story; I even decided on a cast consisting of many good friends. As an almost total re-imagining, the characters and setting are very different, (with mostly-American students and a New Jersey high school) but the concept of a completely normal school boy trying to live with and survive against the creations of a reality-warping schoolgirl is intact. All credit for the original concept goes to Nagaru Tanigawa; I am merely taking inspiration from his work. For the most part, it's an almost completely different story that goes in a different direction from _Haruhi Suzumiya_.**

**Yes, I am still working on "Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self". Don't worry.**

* * *

Episode 1: From Beyond Stars and Expectations

I'm trying to think back to that day... It's really as far back as I can remember, anyway.

That day when everything changed: five years ago.

Nicole and I were around ten years old at the time. I think... I think I met her because _my_ mom was friends with _her _mom and we were introduced. I don't remember if that was really it, nor do I remember exactly _how_ we became such close friends. I just know that despite my quirky obsession with robots, psychics, ghosts, and the like, we somehow became quick friends... I was her _only_ friend. It was weird, though: before high school started, other than just rolling with what I wanted to play, I don't remember her ever caring much about my own interests. Except...

"Hey, Eu."

I lifted my ten year-old head off of the grass and turned to see the cheeky face of Nicole Ashtale. "Hm?"

"Why do you like all of this stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Robots and all that."

"Oh... Because they're cool."

"Why are they so 'cool'?"

"Because... um..." I stared up at the night sky, with all the stars just staring me down for an answer. There was supposed to be a comet arriving in a couple of minutes. It was Nicole's idea to go out stargazing; I just came because I thought it would be a UFO, bringing a code book and all.

"Because what?" She grabbed my hair and tilted my head teasingly. "Come on! Gimme a good answer!"

"Because... This is boring!"

"What!?" Nicole thought I was avoiding the subject and smiled playfully. "Answer my question!"

"No! I don't mean that!" I pushed away her hand, and then she stopped smiling. "I mean that _everything's_ boring. _Everything._"

"I don't get it," she said, obviously confused. "What do you mean 'everything's boring'?"

"Exactly!" I stood up, arms wide. "Everybody does the same old stuff: going to school, driving to work, go to sleep- - Everybody's doing the same thing and only one or two people are doing cool stuff."

"Cool stuff like what?" Nicole questioned.

"Stuff like: making robots, going into haunted houses and fighting bad guys and... blah." I plopped back down onto the ground. Wish I had a better vocabulary back then...

"I don't get it."

"Me neither..." I sighed. "It's just... I want a fun and interesting life. Something that doesn't follow everyone else's. Our lives like right now... it doesn't feel... _special_, you know?"

Nicole didn't say anything then. But I could tell she was starting to understand.

"So, uh..." I took the code book out of my pocket. "I studied some things about aliens and... I made a little code book. See?"

Nicole took the book from my hand and looked at it carefully. "So these numbers are like... matching these weird words right here?"

"Yeah, that's it."

She giggled. "How come you know how to do this so good while your school grades are so bad?"

"S-Shut up!" I turned away, flustered.

"So are you trying to... talk to the aliens?"

"That's right."

Nicole looked up. "Do you really think they'll hear you...? Do think they'll actually come here...?"

"I..." I tried to answer her, but I couldn't look her in the eye. "I think so... I mean... I want to believe."

"You mean you don't?"

I sighed. "Isn't it more fun to believe in something so exciting than to have to live in this boring world where nothing happens? But so many kids at school keep saying how stupid and crazy I am..."

"Eu...?"

"...You're the only one that doesn't."

Perhaps it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw her turn red. Nicole looked away for a moment. Just as suddenly as she turned away, she sat up from the ground and pointed to something in the sky.

"It's coming!"

I felt as if the grass blades were sharp spikes launching me in the air. I hopped up in front of Nicole and held my code book tight. This was the moment. This was the time for me to make first contact with beings from beyond the stars.

"Nicole," I called. "We have to do this fast. Repeat these words exactly as I say them: _Bah-weep-granah-weep-nini-bong._ Alright? Repeat those exact words as I say them."

"Why?"

"It's the universal greeting. It should always work!"

She smiled. I didn't know exactly why, but maybe it was because I had a similar face on at the time.

The comet was coming.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"_Bah-weep-granah-weep-nini-bong!_"

"_Bah-weep-granah-weep-nini-bong!_"

We yelled it out for the whole time we were there. No matter how loud we shouted it, no matter how we worded it, the comet stayed its course.

"It's not coming over..." I said.

Nicole, not willing to give up on this, continued screaming at the top of her lungs. "_BAH-WEEP-GRANAH-WEEP-NINI-BONG!_"

"Stop."

"What?"

"I said stop."

She complied.

"...I'm sorry I made you do this. I guess I should just stop all this stupid stuff right now..."

I clenched the code book in my hands and threw it into the trash can by the curb. There was no point in translating alien words that didn't even exist.

"Maybe they just didn't hear us," said Nicole.

I nodded solemnly as I stepped back into the house. "No, they didn't..."

...This is the memory that sticks out most. It's been five years since that "comet of truth" passed through the atmosphere. During that time, Nicole moved away from my neighborhood and went to a different school... far, far overseas. After that, the loneliest years of my life began. It was only until I started high school that things seemed to go full circle... though that circle seemed to be more of a horrible oblong shape now that I think about it...

* * *

_Five years later..._

I always hated the first day of school. I sat in an empty seat on the bus, hoping to fall asleep and ignore all the loud chatter.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

Just as I was starting to close my eyes, Reman Nagera propped himself next to me. I was annoyed at the fact that I might lose a couple minutes of well-needed sleep, but it felt nice to have some familiar company: Reman's been my closest friend since first-year middle school.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Can't you leave me alone and let me get some Z's? The first day always makes me tired as hell."

Reman smirked. "You were never a good sleeper."

"And whose fault do you think that is? I'm not the one staying up in bed every summer night reciting REM's 'It's the End of the World' to my friend over the phone. God, you need to learn how to shut up; Mom tore my ear off when you called so late."

"Not my fault that your phone rang out the 'Lucky Star' opening so loudly."

Just as I was about to comment back, said ringtone started buzzing, bouncing off of the bus' roof and windows. I quickly tore my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID...

Reman Nagera. Who was right in front of me. Then a couple of people started staring.

I nearly crushed my phone. "I hate you so much right now..."

"I love you too, bro."

Eventually, we arrived at Nathaniel Hawthorne High ten after seven. Reman woke me up from a much needed nap, which was something that I hadn't exactly finished...

_Eyes... heavy... Head... drooping... Need to..._

"ARGH!"

"Wake up, sleepy head."

"Did you just punch me in the head?"

"How else was I supposed to wake you up?"

"Oh gee, I don't know! Push me!? Poke me!? Why don't you add stabbing me in the eye while you're at it!?"

"Can't bring knives to school... Pencils on the other hand..."

"Look, forget I asked."

Trudging out of the bus door, I viewed a whole slew of freshmen tunneling through the side entrance. It really kind of sickened me when I saw so many couples start sucking face as they stampeded in. Do they honestly think they'll be together forever? Load of...

"What do you think of her?"

"I don't like red heads, Reman."

"How about her?"

"How about, no?"

"Ooh, check _her _out!"

"I'm _not_ going to follow through with..."

_Hold on... why does that girl look familiar?_

"Why, 'Eu' have good taste."

"No, no. Stop it!" Surprisingly, I managed to shut Reman up for a moment. I turned away from him to see the girl he pointed out. She was somewhat tall, had long brown hair, and she wore a polka-dotted shirt. I was sure I've never met her before, yet something had drawn me towards her as if I hadn't seen her in a long time... Was that the case, then?

"Uh... hi there."

The girl took notice of me. She didn't seem very happy to begin with, but she seemed to have become more upset as soon as I approached her. She scanned me for a brief moment, but I was sure she wasn't simply 'checking me out.'

"...Hmph," the girl grunted. She turned away and marched. I ended up just standing there, rather dumbstruck.

"...Anti-social much?" I shook my head. "Hey, Reman. Do you have your class schedule? I think I left mine at... home...?"

Reman just stood there with a blank face.

"Hey, Reman? You okay?"

I waved my hand in front of him. No response. Then came some weird clicking...

"Reman!" I clapped in his face. That seemed to get his attention.

"Yeah, what?"

"Were you feeling alright there?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure... Fine. Dandy. Gnitoober."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Onwards!"

"Wait, what about your schedule?"

"Don't have it!"

"What!?"

"Just follow me! I know what I'm doing!"

* * *

Classroom 202. This was kind of weird, actually... At the time, I was sure we were supposed to go into a different classroom. Guess that doesn't really matter now...

...Reman chose the seat behind me, eyes as wide as ever. I was leaning on my elbow, contemplating my desire to return home as soon as possible. The class was still almost empty; so far only Reman and I occupied any seats. I was wondering if the other students were either late or we were just early. I didn't have my watch and there was no clock on the wall, but the teacher didn't really seem to care, whatever his name was.

"Hmm... that's strange," the teacher spoke. "Are you two the only ones here?"

"So far," spoke Reman.

"Hmm..." The teacher took a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board. It was then I learned what his name was...

...a name I never bothered to remember. Oh well...

Around two minutes later, a blonde-haired girl in dark clothing entered the room. Weird... she wasn't carrying a backpack or anything to hold school supplies. She must be very cocky, thinking the first day's gonna be that easy. Well, it is, normally, but that's not really the point. Another strange thing I noticed is that the teacher didn't write anything on his attendance sheet. He checked _us _down... why not _her_?

_Ah, whatever,_ I thought. _Guess he's just waiting for other people to come._

Soon, a pair of twins came in. Both had long black hair and wore similar clothing. It was kinda creepy, the way they held each other's hand like that. Even their walking cycles were synchronized. As they were picking seats, they obviously chose desks that would let them sit next to each other. Even then, just letting go of each other's hand took longer than it should have. Separating seemed... painful, I guess? I didn't know how to describe it...

_That's weird... _I thought again. The teacher actually checked the twins down on his attendance sheet, yet that blonde-haired girl is being ignored completely. I dismissed it for the moment; I thought the teacher just didn't like blondes. Kind of a stupid thought in hindsight...

"One... two... three and four... no fifth student?"

_Idiot doesn't know how to count,_ I thought to myself, irritated. _This is why he's a history teacher._

The teacher stood up from his seat. "Well then... since all of you are here... Might as well introduce yourselves."

I sat in dread of what might happen next. _Reman, I swear if you start your over-the-top introductions again- -_

"Good morning, teacher!"

_Here we go..._

"I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicida Bohertz..."

"...Ugh, Mister... Nagera, is it?"

"...Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andre Charton-Haymoss..."

"Please stop, Mister Nagera. I can see your name on this attendance sheet."

"...Ivanovici Baldaeus George..."

"Stop!"

"..."

"...Good. Now that- -"

"...Doitzel Kaiser the Third."

"Hush!"

Reman finally fell silent.

"Good. Anyone else care to state their name and _not _any ridiculous fake identities?"

The twin girls stood up at the same time, perfectly synchronizing movements.

"Michelle."

"Christina."

"Perescal," the both of them had said.

"Ah yes, Miss Michelle and Christina Perescals... So it is true you have never been separated before, hm?"

The twins stood silently, blinking at the teacher.

"Uh... yes. Well, then. Anyone else?"

The blonde girl stood from her desk noiselessly. "Cinder." Immediately, she sat back down.

_Cinder... what's your last name? Ashes? Dust?_

"No one else wishes to speak their name...?"

_He totally ignored her! What's up with that!?_

I launched from my seat, angry at him for neglecting this blonde-haired girl. "Sir, I've been wondering..."

"And what may that be?"

"...You've been ignoring this girl since the class started. I don't know what your problem is, but- -"

"Uh..." the teacher gave me a confused look. "What girl?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you see her!?"

"All I see is an empty desk."

_What...?_

I turned to see Cinder, but I only saw her desk; she disappeared. I grabbed my head in utter confusion.

_Am I... going insane...? I could have sworn..._

"...Now if you have nothing else to say, then why don't you state your name?"

I came back to my senses after what felt like hours (though it was actually only a couple of seconds). I sat back down and asked him another question. "If you already have our names on the attendance sheet, why bother making us introduce ourselves?"

"It's mostly just a formality," answered the teacher. "It's so that others know of who you are."

I sighed. "Well, uh... my name is..."

"..._His_ name is Eu."

"Yeah, that's my... wait, what?"

My ears followed that voice. A slight twisting of my neck sent me a visage of the girl that interrupted me... the same girl in the polka-dotted shirt.

"How... how do you know my name?"

The girl huffed. "You mean, you _seriously _don't remember?"

"Um... no, actually."

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" The girl shrugged off my presence and was about to pick a seat.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind my asking," began the teacher. "What is your name?"

The girl paused her walking and, in an annoyed fashion, about-faced and finally spoke of her name.

"Nicole Ashtale..."

I froze in disbelief. The girl that defined my childhood memories had finally returned... Was this some long-related reunion made by some sentient force? Was is just random chance? I was so sure that I would never see her again... How much had she changed?

"...and if any of you here are robots, telepaths, ghosts, and/or other supernatural and extra-terrestrial beings, please step forward."

...

...Apparently, she changed quite a bit.

The teacher was rightfully embarrassed and bewildered. "Um, please sit down Miss Ashtale."

She complied, eyeing the seat in front of me.

"Nicole," I said to her. "Is it _really_ you...?"

She hadn't paused to answer my question verbally, but she did give me a faint hint of a grin as she sat in front of me. _Nicole really has changed a lot..._

"Is this really the whole class?" wondered the teacher. He checked Nicole down on his sheet. "Well if that's all that needs to be said, then..."

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, loud conversations were heard coming down the hallway outside; a flood of nameless students splashed into the classroom, obviously very late. The teacher, overwhelmed with how so many students had entered into the room, merely put down the attendance sheet and groaned. I could hear him say, "And only _now_ everyone else arrives..."

With all that's happened in the span of half an hour, I held up a small smile. Sure, I kinda made myself look like a crazy person and I'm embarrassed Reman is my friend... but now that Nicole's back in my life, I could tell that this was going to be one very interesting, yet very strange school year...

END OF EPISODE 1


End file.
